Not a Story, Yet
by kendralynora
Summary: Furture Myka/HG Story, sorta
1. Chapter 1

This is not a story… yet.

So I've decided to take a stab at an original story; hoping to make it a book, if it all goes to plan, and then hopefully publish it (fingers crossed)

So the reason I'm telling you guys about it is because it originally was going to be an AU with Myka and HG, but then I realized that I could make this story so much bigger. So now I'm basing the characters on them in this "book".

It's about slavery, 'gladiators' in a fictitious ancient Rome type place, and winning freedoms. There will be blood, guts, rape, love, slash, some not slash, fighting, deceiving, and more. This will not be a light read.

I'm planning on releasing chapters on FictionPress as I write them. I'm hoping if I have readers, it will keep me going with it, like how you guys keep me writing with my FanFics. (though, I will probably be constantly going back to alter past chapters as I go)

If any of you guys are interested in going through this adventure with me, I'll update this "story" her on FanFicNet, informing you that my first chapter is up and where to go to find it. (my outline is just about written, hoping to write chapter one soon)

In Addition, I'm looking for a beta/editor for this story. If anyone is interested, please let me know. My only requirement is that if you're American, you need to be well versed in "English", because I don't spell "American"… even though I'm from North America. Odd how that works out :P

I hope to have a few of you onboard with this "secret Myka/HG story" that I'm gonna try pawning off as an original ;) I'd love to have you! Yes YOU, the one who actually read this entire message! You have much more stamina than I do when it comes to reading things :P

All the love,

-Kendra

PS Happy Canada Day!


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter One is up at:

********** fictionpress(.com)/s/3040672/2/ **(Take **out** the brackets around the '.com'. FanFic does not allow weblinks)

The story summary is:

Two women's lives are intertwined, one, a slave, fighting for her freedom in the arena. The other is the madam of the house where she is training at. Both are of different class and stand strong in their values taught to them as children. But when an unsuspecting attraction strikes between them, ideals are compromised as well as the political aspects in which these two are at the centre of.

I hope to see you guys there!


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter two is up at:

**********fictionpress(.com)/s/3040672/3/Secretions_of_Philathymna **(Take **out** the brackets around the '.com'. FanFic does not allow weblinks)

The story summary is:

Two women's lives are intertwined, one, a slave, fighting for her freedom in the arena. The other is the madam of the house where she is training at. Both are of different class and stand strong in their values taught to them as children. But when an unsuspecting attraction strikes between them, ideals are compromised as well as the political aspects in which these two are at the centre of.

I hope to see you guys there!


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter three is up at:

**********fictionpress(.com)/s/3040672/4/Secretions_of_Philathymna **(Take **out** the brackets around the '.com'. FanFic does not allow weblinks)

The story summary is:

Two women's lives are intertwined, one, a slave, fighting for her freedom in the arena. The other is the madam of the house where she is training at. Both are of different class and stand strong in their values taught to them as children. But when an unsuspecting attraction strikes between them, ideals are compromised as well as the political aspects in which these two are at the centre of.

I hope to see you guys there!


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter four is up at:

**********fictionpress(.com)/s/3040672/5/Secretions-of-Philathymna **(Take **out** the brackets around the '.com'. FanFic does not allow weblinks)

The story summary is:

Two women's lives are intertwined, one, a slave, fighting for her freedom in the arena. The other is the madam of the house where she is training at. Both are of different class and stand strong in their values taught to them as children. But when an unsuspecting attraction strikes between them, ideals are compromised as well as the political aspects in which these two are at the centre of.

I hope to see you guys there!


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter four is up at:

**********fictionpress(.com)/s/3040672/6/Secretions-of-Philathymna **(Take **out** the brackets around the '.com'. FanFic does not allow weblinks)

The story summary is:

Two women's lives are intertwined, one, a slave, fighting for her freedom in the arena. The other is the madam of the house where she is training at. Both are of different class and stand strong in their values taught to them as children. But when an unsuspecting attraction strikes between them, ideals are compromised as well as the political aspects in which these two are at the centre of.

I hope to see you guys there!


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter four is up at:

**********fictionpress(.com)/s/3040672/7/ **(Take **out** the brackets around the '.com'. FanFic does not allow weblinks)

The story summary is:

Two women's lives are intertwined, one, a slave, fighting for her freedom in the arena. The other is the madam of the house where she is training at. Both are of different class and stand strong in their values taught to them as children. But when an unsuspecting attraction strikes between them, ideals are compromised as well as the political aspects in which these two are at the centre of.

I hope to see you guys there!


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter seven is up at:

**********fictionpress(.com)/s/3040672/8/Secretions-of-Philathymna **(Take **out** the brackets around the '.com'. FanFic does not allow weblinks)

The story summary is:

Two women's lives are intertwined, one, a slave, fighting for her freedom in the arena. The other is the madam of the house where she is training at. Both are of different class and stand strong in their values taught to them as children. But when an unsuspecting attraction strikes between them, ideals are compromised as well as the political aspects in which these two are at the centre of.

I hope to see you guys there!


	9. AN

Author's Note:

Hey, guys. First off, I would like to thank every one of you for reading this story. You are all awesome.

I would, however, like to also address something that has come up on a few occasions now via reviews. It's not bad, so don't panic, this is not a "look, we need to talk" moment :P

Anyhow, a few people have asked/suggested if I could just post the actual story document here, on fanficnet, which is not a bad request but I don't think that I will, and the reason why is because I am hoping to try to get this story published (fingers crossed) and if I do put this story up on fanficnet I am "Officially publishing it online as a FanFiction", and I really do want to stay away from labelling it a fanfic. I mean, you know, and, I know, that these two main characters are based off Myka and HG, which is fabulous, but I am trying to avoid a whole "_Shades of Grey_ situation" here :P Though, I will not deny nor hide that it's based off two Warehouse 13 characters, hell, if I really do get published; I'm putting that in the acknowledgments, then everyone will watch WH13 and when the CBC makes a made for TV miniseries on the book, Joanne and Jaime will HAVE to star in it… I have this all planned out already *Evil laugh to self*

…anyway, So if you guys are annoyed at this whole fictionPress situation, that's understandable, cause like no one has an account there. I didn't have one either until recently, so I feel your pain. And for those….five of you who do have an account there; Slow clap for you. You are a beautiful minority, like left-handed people or people who can play the banjo. (Now I'm sitting here feeling jealous of left-handed banjo players)

So, yeah, this is not an update BTW, I just felt lonely and wanted to talk to you guys. I'll try to start my next chapter tomorrow. I'm thinking there will be a brothel in the next chapter, so that's my "sneak peak" for you for reading all of this crap. …yeah, I know, probably wasn't worth the read there.

Good evening, good morning, good afternoon, goodnight

-Kendra


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter eight is up at:

**********fictionpress(.com)/s/3040672/9/Secretions-of-Philathymna **(Take **out** the brackets around the '.com'. FanFic does not allow weblinks)

The story summary is:

Two women's lives are intertwined, one, a slave, fighting for her freedom in the arena. The other is the madam of the house where she is training at. Both are of different class and stand strong in their values taught to them as children. But when an unsuspecting attraction strikes between them, ideals are compromised as well as the political aspects in which these two are at the centre of.

I hope to see you guys there!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter nine is up at:

**********fictionpress(.com)/s/3040672/10/Secretions-of-Philathymna **(Take **out** the brackets around the '.com'. FanFic does not allow weblinks)

****ARE PEOPLE HAVING ISSUES GETTING ON TO FICTION PRESS?**

**I got a message that someone could not get on; if this is the case I'll have to figure something out here.**

The story summary is:

Two women's lives are intertwined, one, a slave, fighting for her freedom in the arena. The other is the madam of the house where she is training at. Both are of different class and stand strong in their values taught to them as children. But when an unsuspecting attraction strikes between them, ideals are compromised as well as the political aspects in which these two are at the centre of.

I hope to see you guys there!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter ten is up at:

**********fictionpress(.com)/s/3040672/11/Secretions-of-Phil athymna **(Take **out** the brackets around the_ '.com'_ FanFic does not allow weblinks)

The story summary is:

Two women's lives are intertwined, one, a slave, fighting for her freedom in the arena. The other is the madam of the house where she is training at. Both are of different class and stand strong in their values taught to them as children. But when an unsuspecting attraction strikes between them, ideals are compromised as well as the political aspects in which these two are at the centre of.

I hope to see you guys there!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter eleven is up at:

**********fictionpress(.com)/s/3040672/12/Secretions-of-Phil athymna **(Take **out** the brackets around the_ '.com'_ FanFic does not allow weblinks)

The story summary is:

Two women's lives are intertwined, one, a slave, fighting for her freedom in the arena. The other is the madam of the house where she is training at. Both are of different class and stand strong in their values taught to them as children. But when an unsuspecting attraction strikes between them, ideals are compromised as well as the political aspects in which these two are at the centre of.

I hope to see you guys there!


End file.
